


all the hours asking questions

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [113]
Category: Disney RPF
Genre: Gen, akificlets, tattoo!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: 1112 - Nick Jonas, beyond the flowers, tattoo 'verse - You're So Pretty: The Charlatans</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the hours asking questions

Nick played scales, trying to regain his calm. He tried to avoid the media about them, he knew it would only annoy him. It had been years since he'd walked out into the world with his ink settling under his skin, and still they talked in hysterical whispers.

He'd done it as something for himself, but now it was just another thing that got in the way of the music.

Nick played a flat chord and let the piano fall silent. No, the tattoo wasn't in the way, just what came after. Nick reached for a blank piece of sheet music and began to write in the melody that had been whirling through his head ever since he saw that stupid article. He didn't know if he wanted to play it, or ink it into his skin as a giant 'screw you' to the world.

Maybe he'd do both.


End file.
